


What a way to get hit on

by inthedrift



Series: A Single Brain Cell Verse [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/pseuds/inthedrift
Summary: It's fairly difficult to surprise a paramedic, especially coming to the end of a 12 hour shift.Even more so when that paramedic spends his days in NYC with Sasha as his only company, unless you count the various strange and unusual occupants of their rig.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen, Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket, Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket/Chuck Hansen, Yancy Becket/Chuck Hansen
Series: A Single Brain Cell Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431817
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	What a way to get hit on

Anniversaries, Chuck always ended up forgetting Anniversaries. In his defence, he did have three to remember and he wasn’t exactly known for his memory in the first place. 

Raleigh, on the other hand, remembers dates like he was born to it, hell he remembers hundreds of dates about things that Chuck couldn’t care less about, never mind these three important ones. 

Yancy, well Yancy’s, Yancy. He remembers their anniversaries but Chuck isn’t entirely sure he doesn’t just cheat and use that freaky ability he and Raleigh have to just know what the other is thinking at all times.

All three of Chuck’s anniversaries were wildly different. Their anniversary, the one the three of them celebrate, marking the first time the Becket’s brought Chuck home and he realised that this was where he belongs, is always different. They’ll usually take a long weekend, shifts permitting, and go somewhere just the three of them. 

Last year Raleigh got to pick and Chuck could have cried when he saw that there was bungee jumping on the list of activities for the weekend. He could also have cried after Raleigh and Yancy had had him tied to the bed frame in their suite for two hours, teasing him, bringing him right to the edge, but not letting him cum. 

Raleigh and Yancy’s anniversary is something Chuck never understands and is frightened by in all honesty. It was never the same day, sure Chuck couldn’t remember his own anniversaries but he knew for a fact that they happen within the same month every year, Raleigh and Yancy’s was November last year and June this year so at this point, he’s given up even trying to keep track. 

They often both take the day off and disappear, coming back hours later covered in bruises, bumps, often bites that were usually from animals but not always. Once Raleigh didn’t actually come back and Chuck got a call from the ER saying the American had broken his ankle. 

Chuck tended not to ask about what happened on those trips, his argument was he slept better at night not knowing. 

His and Yancy’s anniversary was perhaps the polar opposite, Yancy to Chuck’s eternal shock was a ridiculous romantic, candles, fancy meals, a far too posh hotel room and usually, some insane number of rose petals were often involved. 

And, while Chuck had always and forever said that romantic crap was very much not for him, he couldn’t help the way his heart did little backflips in his chest and he got a warm fuzzy feeling as well as a warm and decidedly unfuzzy feeling when Yancy went overboard. 

He and Yancy celebrated their anniversary on the day that the two of them went for that first meal, while Raleigh was still unable to do anything apart from consuming large amounts of painkillers and bitch to the high heavens.

Raleigh on the other hand, well their anniversary was far less civil and entirely unlike something you’d find in a Hallmark movie, it marked the day the two men first met, well all three actually, but Yancy was always adamant that he wanted no part in it. 

~~~~~

Chuck was coming to the end of a hellish 12-hour shift, he was driving for a change giving Sasha a break from behind the wheel, more for his benefit than hers, if he was honest as her driving, scared him shitless at the best of times. 

They’d had several major jobs, including a multi-car pile up and a resus patient to name a few, and all Chuck wanted to do was go home, grab a beer and turn on some trashy TV to distract himself.

The universe, on the other hand, had other ideas. The radio blared to life, and Sasha ever the diligent, if slightly terrifying when answering calls, was already responding when Chuck looked down at the call sign.

In his split second of distraction he looked up to see a tall blond walking directly in front of the vehicle and Chuck found himself having to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting the bloke at 40mph, unfortunately, he didn’t avoid hitting him altogether. 

~~~~~

“Please lie still, you could have a spinal injury.” 

Chuck was trying to pin the blonde in place so Sasha could give him a once over, every time Chuck took his hands off of the man he was fighting to sit up, and the very real possibility of spinal damage or internal bleeding along with more than probable concussion was concerning Chuck. 

“Oi, Mate. Seriously you need to lie still, yeah?” 

“Either I have a concussion or you’re gorgeous.” The blond’s speech was slurred and one of his eyes was unfocused, added to the myriad of cuts, bruises and the angle that his right leg was bent at, Chuck wasn’t exactly in the mood to be flattered or hit on. 

“Firstly, you most likely do have a concussion. Secondly, you’re far too injured and I’m far too annoyed to have you hitting on me.” 

The blond looked confused for a moment and stopped struggling, finally allowing Sasha to look at some of the more serious injuries. 

“Didn’t you technically hit on me, by well, hitting me?” 

Chuck stood there in shock, not quite sure how to answer, but was saved by the older blond that had been with Mr. Doesn’t Look Where He’s Going. 

“Rals! How many times do I have to remind you not to hit on strangers!?” Hot, Blond and Angry, didn't seem impressed with Hot, Blond and Injured’s attitude towards Chuck who was immediately getting ‘this is my territory’ vibes from the shorter blond. 

“Dude, I know your boyfriend is probably not himself right now but if you could get him to cooperate that’d be great.” 

The shorter blond did a double-take at that, Chuck thought he caught a flash of panic on the man’s face. 

“He’s my brother.” Chuck could feel the blush forming across his face and tried to sputter out an apology.

“Look, mate, really sorry, I don’t think before I speak, and like you’re both hot, it would make sense. Oh god. I’mma stop talking now.”

The look Sasha was shooting the red-head was one of pity, astonishment and despair. Chuck was usually composed and excelled at his job and yet two pretty American’s come along and the kid lost his mind. 

~~~~~

Chuck knew he wasn’t responsible for hitting the blond, Raleigh. Not really, the drongo walked out in front of an ambulance, how daft does someone have to be? 

However, that didn’t exactly make him feel less guilty as the bloke lay on the gurney, while his brother sat watching Chuck like he was some sort of puzzle that he was only one piece away from solving and he wasn’t entirely sure if he hated it or not. 

“You realise your shift ended when you dropped us off here right?” the brother, Yancy, spoke from the chair beside Raleigh. 

Chuck had been stood keeping an eye on the younger of the two blonds, for the best part of two hours now and wasn’t inclined to move any time soon. There was something about the two men that Chuck couldn’t seem to figure out and yet he was desperate to do so. 

“Sure, because you don’t want a paramedic here personally keeping an eye on your little brother who has 3 shattered ribs, a broken ankle and 43 stitches, who is currently having a bad reaction to the morphine he’s been given.” 

Raleigh had been shaking and throwing up since he came round from the minor sedation required to reset his ankle and while Chuck knew the hospital staff were more than capable, he simply didn’t want to leave.  
Yancy shrugged in answer and settled back into his chair, but Chuck felt that his attention was even more focused on him than before. 

Raleigh decided that now was the moment to throw up for the 3rd time in the last 20 minutes and Chuck was over in a flash holding the basin for the man, while Yancy watched on in disgusted fascination. 

After the blond had finished throwing up, he looked up at Chuck a soft smile on his pale and sweaty face and simply stated, “You’re gonna go out with me.” 

Chuck looked at him, confusion etched clearly on his face, “What?” 

“On a date. You’re gonna go on a date with me.” 

“Do I need to check you for concussion again mate? You ran in front of my rig and then I’ve watched you throw up more times than I’ve seen my dog throw up.” 

Yancy chimed in then, “I’m sure you don’t, Rals just doesn’t have a very good concept of appropriate conversation and making advances.” The younger blond, however, was still smiling at the ginger and didn’t seem at all concerned by this turn of events. 

“You’ll see.” The knowing smugness made Chuck uneasy but he couldn’t deny he was intrigued and wouldn’t turn down a date with someone like Raleigh if the circumstances had been different.

“But first Yancy is gonna take you on a date while I have a nap.” Raleigh then promptly crashed back against the pillow and was immediately unconscious. 

Chuck looked towards Yancy shocked and more than a little confused, the older man just smiled wearily, before writing down a number on a piece of paper and handing it to him. 

“I’ll explain it over coffee sometime, yeah? Just text me when you’re free, but right now I think you should go home and sleep.”

~~~~~

“I still can’t believe you don’t remember that,” Chuck said into Raleigh’s shoulder, curled up against the older man and enjoying the quiet that came with their anniversary. 

Sure Yancy and his was super romantic and always a surprise, but the comfort and familiarity of his and Raleigh’s was something he wouldn’t trade for the world. 

Because while every other day in their life seemingly involved some form of chaos or injury or insanity, this was the one day he could be sure of none of that. Yancy disappeared, usually to Tendo’s for the day, leaving Raleigh and Chuck home alone to curl on the couch together and just relax.  
“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to do something more exciting?” Raleigh asked him, the same as he did every other year. Chuck just turned to press his lips gently against Raleigh’s before answering. 

“Trust me, love, there is nowhere I would rather be right now.”


End file.
